


isolated starman

by jisungbabe



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), SF9 (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, add more tags as I go, but just slightly, daniel is probably more badass than irl, like barely mentioned don't read if you're searching for that, like incredibly slow burn, slight jubin, sungwoon is an emo shit, this is gonna be a long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungbabe/pseuds/jisungbabe
Summary: it was supposed to be an easy mission. it was also supposed to be just sungwoon. but a certain runaway wanted to change that.(i.e. sungwoon was an isolated sun deprived star and daniel was a solitary sun kissed star lover)





	1. take your sweet time

"You know how important this mission is, right?" the commander looked over at Sungwoon one last time before he nodded back with a full affirmation. "Good. You'll go down in infamy if this is a success."

"With all due respect sir, I'm not looking for infamy," Sungwoon smiled more to himself, "Just need the isolation."

"For 1000 years?" the commander laughed, "Must've had some bad memories here."

Sungwoon chuckled as he turned to face the commander fully, "Speaking of which-"

"Everything is kept secret, Ha. You'll be safe and sound on the ship by the time anybody has even suspected," Commander Yoon smiled. He had a warm look to him as he leaned against the panel. There was a moment of hesitation before he started to talk again, "Do you want to talk about it at all?"

"I just want to go. It's time for me, Jisung," they rarely used first names unless they were alone. Sungwoon and Jisung had been friends for a couple years before either of them joined the Star Fleet, giving them a bond none of the other cadets could have with the cold commander. Underneath his determined exterior, the older of the two was definitely soft and loving. It was a side only Sungwoon ever saw.

Jisung let out a loud sigh before moving towards the air pod, "Remember, you'll freeze yourself for 100 years at a time to continually check up on the wellbeing of the ship, but after 500 years you'll stay out for 1 year to help set the correct course. Then, 99 years before going back to the 100 intervals until it's been a total of 1,000 years."

"I read the debriefing about twenty times. And there will be nobody else, right?" Sungwoon swallowed again.

"Yes. Nobody else. Just you," Jisung looked over his shoulder at the hallway. "How about you go to dinner tonight? See everybody one last time and then we can deploy you before lights out."

Sungwoon mulled it over for a moment before he nodded. Jisung let out a breath of relief and slung his arm around his friend's shoulder as a fleeting sign of affection. The two of them of retreated from the air pod and headed down the long stretch of hallway.

 

Sungwoon never felt more alone in the Star Fleet. His whole life he had trained for it, working towards the annual boot camp sign ups that were only offered to seniors of Night School. His planet was different than most. The sun barely reached the outer edges of Dark X so the whole planet was shrouded in sleets of snow usually for most of their planetary year. While technically still called humans, residents of Dark X usually were fairer, with dark hair. Their thick skin and warm blood helped with the long winters and short moments of warm, intense sun. Sungwoon barely knew what the sun looked like, begging it to always come out and bless his skin. They were used to nights, everything centering the survival from their two moons. Pherus, the smaller and brighter moon, usually lit up their way around while Lortin helped them keep time since it gave an accurate clock to the full day, dragging the light of Pherus behind it. 

So when Sungwoon finally had a chance to leave, he took it. He left his best friends and his family behind for a chance to escape a cold, dark world. The only person he would know would be Jisung. 

He didn't know he would be so isolated and treated like shit while he was here. Jisung would rise in the ranks, a natural born leader, but Sungwoon had a less than extraordinary career in the Star Fleet. 

So when Jisung approached him with a solution and a problem, Sungwoon snatched up the opportunity.

The two of them walked into dinner together, talking softly about the specifications for the mission.

"Sungwoon!" another cadet, Taehyun, called him over. Jisung ushered him on as the younger swallowed thickly. Taehyun had tried everything to become Sungwoon's friend and although Sungwoon would've loved the attempts back at the beginning, he couldn't help but feel like it was pity now. He sat next to the rambling tyrant next to him with a sadness sinking into him.

"Attention," Jisung's voice boomed over the speaker system of the dining hall.

"Oh Sungwoon, Commander Yoon is going to announce who is going on the big ship mission," Taehyun elbowed him softly. 

"Huh? Oh," Sungwoon smiled softly as he looked over at the commander at his table. He was gripping a mic hanging from the ceiling with such conviction that if Sungwoon didn't know any better, he would've thought he was trying to break it.

"Good evening Cadets. Today is the 14th of June, Year 4000. Announcements for today include the following. Tomorrow, the commencement of Operation Solo will be in effect. I know a lot of you have expressed an interest in the mission but the council and I have chosen who will embark on this mission. I want you to give a large round of applause for Major Ha Sungwoon of Fleet 382. He's shown great focus and determination and we would like to honor him by allowing him to continue on this perilous mission that will lead to infamy." Jisung looked up as the dining hall erupted into applause. "That being said, the meaning to this mission must be made very clear. Major Ha will be leading the ship 1,000 years into the future where he will lead an entire population worth of humans and animals from various planets into the future. From there, he will maintain the wellbeing of the ship to allow us salvation from the ongoing war. The rest of us will fight until the end of the war and then hopefully join shortly after. The rest of us have to stand up and stay strong to protect the ship."

Taehyun turned towards Sungwoon with wide eyes, "You didn't tell me you were interested in going!"

"It's a long story Taehyun," Sungwoon swallowed. The food in front of him seemed to be the most disgusting meal he had ever seen. He slid it away before grabbing his jacket and standing from the table. Taehyun glanced at him with a worried expression before letting out a long sigh.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Sungwoon. Maybe in our next life," he pressed a smile up at the frowning figure next to him. Sungwoon nodded before slipping out of the dining hall as Jisung finished up announcements.

 

Sungwoon sat on his bed in his room for what seemed like hours before Jisung finally knocked softly to ask for entrance. 

"Come in," he choked out, wiping his eyes so the older couldn't see him crying.

"You left early."

"I don't want to be here anymore Jisung. I've told you this before," Sungwoon sighed.

Jisung stared at Sungwoon for a few moments before letting out a sigh of his own. The two of them kept eye contact until Sungwoon finally looked away, his guilt creeping upwards, "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

 

The airpod was tight and stuffy. The first thing Sungwoon did was buckle up, take a deep breath and lean back to try and act like it was a giant cocoon. 

"Can you hear me Sungwoon?" Jisung's voice filled his ears softly. 

"Yes," he swallowed thickly. Lights started flickering around him and Jisung led him through what each button and flip and switch that everything meant. By the time they were ready for take off, Sungwoon was ready to steer the stuffy craft himself.

"And one more thing Sungwoon," Jisung coughed suddenly, "Please be careful. There have been studies done on isolation and it could lead to mental problems."

Sungwoon laughed sarcastically as he bit on his bottom lip tightly to hold back more tears, "I'm already fucked up in the head Jisung."

There was a silence between them before Jisung spoke again, "See you in a thousand years Major Ha."

 

The ship was large. Cleaning it would definitely be a lot harder than Sungwoon thought was possible. Luckily he only had to do it once but the thought of it was worrisome to say the least. After debriefing Sungwoon of the more specific details, Jisung turned off the Com Link for the last time before Sungwoon boarded the ship.

All he had to do if anybody showed up was lock them in the imprisonment chambers and have the Star Fleet deal with them whenever time caught up.

Everything else was easy.

Or so Sungwoon thought.

 

The thing they don't tell you about freezing yourself for so long is that when you wake up, you feel sick. Like you've been standing outside in -10 degree weather for three days. Sungwoon's already used to the cold but this was a different type of cold. It got into your bones and DNA and helped it stop moving. It chilled every inch of your body and allowed your heart to freeze over. It froze your blood mid pump.

Sungwoon had to make his way to the sauna just to feel somewhat better.

When he first got out, he walked the ship slowly, looking over every inch of the building. Nobody was there and everything was still set on course. Just how it should be.

But something gave Sungwoon this eerie feeling. It was almost a wave of nausea that shouldn't be there. Every time he stepped around a corner he swore he could hear a far off laugh or a faint conversation. When he went to investigate, there was nobody.

The ship had three levels so searching through every inch of every crevice in every floor on each floor felt tiring on Sungwoon's tired bones. He wanted a proper sleep but if anything messed up the timeline, the mission could possibly be screwed up. He already fucked up his life but fucking up multiple other's wasn't on his agenda. If there was one thing he was going to stick to in his life, it was doing this right.

When he finished checking the ship, he braced himself yet again for another 100 year freeze. The problem with the chronic freezing wasn't the ache in your body but the lack of oxygen to your brain in the first few seconds from waking. It feels as though your entire body is breaking in and out of the stars and static of the air around you. The ground below you feels nonexistent, a dark feeling of despair warming each limb until you move. It's what Sungwoon dreaded the most. 

But only having to do it a couple more times before a year long break convinced him to push through. Each time he froze himself, he would slowly fall asleep and minutes later wake up to the same sinking feeling. The sauna always helped with how Sungwoon felt. It was also the room he felt the safest in. Most times he wanted to stay in there longer, his eyes closing softly as he listened to the hum of the steam machine. 

But he had a mission and he had to fulfill it. 

He was about to freeze himself for the last time before his year long break when he felt somebody in the room with him. He had been sure the entire ship was cleared out and untouched but he could never shake the feeling of somebody watching him. It was probably just the sense of being alone. Right?

 

When Sungwoon woke the next time, the feeling wasn't as bad as before. His heart was racing less and the nausea he felt before settled roughly in his stomach before subsiding within minutes. To him, it had been just a mere ten hours since he left the ship. To those on the ship, it had been 500 years.

The first thing he did was take his trip to the sauna, his eyes cast on the steam room, craving it this time. He could take a few minutes longer this time, a year ahead of him. He settled, his eyes glazing over as he finally relaxed for the first time in 500 years.

A rapid knock interrupted him. 

A knock on the door. 

In an abandoned spaceship with Sungwoon being the only one on board that was alive and kicking.

When he opened the sauna door, his eyes met.... somebody beautiful. Somebody who looked like Planet Boryhab’s low lit sun during the fifteenth hour. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Sungwoon spit out.

“I’m,” the other hesitated, “Oh fuck this is too complicated.”

With that, he drew his fist back and before Sungwoon could process anything at all, the other punched him, knocking him out cold.


	2. you aren't alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel knows what being alone looks like, and it's a lot like running.

Pulchram had a reputation for being the planet of beauty. From afar, the planet was a shade of pink, almost pastel, only showing the constant color of their sky that shrouded the inhabitants in a constant cool weather. They had beautiful landscapes and scenery that rolled on for days. One of the most sought after spots for those traveling that specific galaxy was the Frondes Volitare Valley. The entire valley was covered in trees stuck in a constant autumn. Whenever a leaf fell from the trees, a new one would grow instantly, turning orange or red within a couple of days. Most those who visited picked this valley for romantic purposes or to enjoy what most Earth Humans called and praised "fall".

The inhabitants of Pulchram were mostly beautiful as well. The most beautiful of the planet belonged to those who lived in Mori. Mori’s markets reflected the planet’s reputation in a sense of who cared for themselves versus those who had natural beauty. The streets were lined up with small shops of different clothes, makeup, and other various things that promoted health and beauty. Food and restaurants were all marketed towards healthy living and natural ingredients as well.

To keep the reputation of beauty, Pulchram had a strict and outdated way of keeping its inhabitants "pure" of other species. While still human, they felt they had a sense of higher being in their genes. Others may live there, but weren't allowed to be identified as Pulchramian or obtain full residence. It meant that if you wanted to marry or procreate with another species or human not from Pulchram, you had to leave the planet and do so elsewhere.

So that’s what Daniel did.

He had been a Pulchramian since birth. His parents were both beautiful, and in turn gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy. He had grown up spoiled since his father owned one of the biggest restaurants in Mori. His school life was pretty easy and so was his time in the Pulchramian army. Pulchram didn't have many enemies but their government still believed in protecting the planet just in case anybody did come and attack.

Daniel had enlisted under the wish of his father who wanted his son to be seen as strong and courageous. The two of them were close, so Daniel did what his father had wished him to do.

He was a hard worker, something he learned from growing up around his father. He put his whole heart into whatever he was set on, something that he didn’t do often, but when he did, he always shone and ended up on top. His mother attributed that to his own presence. He had a strong, willful presence that seemed strangely intoxicating. Most couldn’t refuse his charm, even other Pulchramians. He had a lot of what his friends called fans. Most women he knew would follow him around, hoping for him to one day turn to him and pronounce his love for them. Unfortunately he never did because when he was in the army, Daniel found out something about himself that was practically forbidden on Pulchram.

Daniel was attracted to men more than he was to women.

Don't get him wrong, he still found women attractive and tried to only see them as attractive, but he was more focused on the fact that his comrades were more attractive than the women they constantly talked about.

Once he had figured this out, Daniel pretty much was ready to find a way off of Pulchram and head somewhere else. He knew his family would disown him, seeing as he wouldn't want to keep the family line going with any Pulchramian woman. The most important thing for him to do was to leave without them suspecting anything. So he continued to rise in ranks in the army until he could be sent off on a mission to the Praepositus Galaxy Summons. Basically, ten or twenty leaders from each planet in the Praepositus Galaxy would be sent to this giant convention of the sort to hash out any issues that had arose in the recent Praepositus Year. Daniel was finally chosen to go once he was twenty two. He could either choose to go by himself or by the main voyager to the Planet Caput.

Daniel chose to go by himself obviously. Before he left, he got his best friend in the army to help him detach the GPS system in his own aircraft. Seongwoo and Daniel had been best friends for years, going back to being in high school together. The two of them were trouble makers in their earlier years. They would skip class together and find fun in the markets of Mori, careful to avoid their own families and anybody who would report back to them. Somehow, to the surprise of their teachers, they still managed to get straight A’s in their classes. Daniel and Seongwoo were tied to the hip, best friends since they met, and that wouldn’t change for anything for Daniel because Seongwoo was the only one who knew of Daniel’s sexuality.

The day Daniel left was the hardest Seongwoo would ever have to endure in his pretty easy life.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Seongwoo asked as he crawled under the one man ship.

Daniel nodded, his eyes looking everywhere for somebody else to enter, “I can’t stay on Pulchram any more.”

“I know that, but going out this way, your parents are going to grieve for a son they think is dead,” Seongwoo adjusted the light on top of his head, “Wouldn’t it be better for you to just tell them you want to move off planet?”

“My dad wouldn’t let me. He thinks that after the army I’m going to help him out and take over the restaurant one day,” Daniel sat on the ground next to the ship, resolving in just lying to anybody who discovered them. He could easily just tell them that Seongwoo was looking over the ship before his departure. 

“Do you really think your dad will disown you if you told him?” Seongwoo stopped what he was doing for a second and looked over at Daniel. He could barely see his face from his position but it was enough for him to see the look of anguish grace his features. A couple of tears were escaping Daniel’s face, but he wiped them away and took a deep breath.

“He wouldn’t even let me explain myself. I would just be… gone in his life,” Daniel laid on the ground and looked over at Seongwoo. “Thank you for… y’know… not doing that.”

“You can’t help who you are Daniel,” Seongwoo smiled before reaching up and detaching something from above him. “Look, there, gone.”

Daniel smiled back at Seongwoo and glanced up at the one man ship. It really was his only ticket out of there.

“They’re going to grieve a son they haven’t lost yet,” Seongwoo tried to convince Daniel again, his eyes glancing over at the other.

“Better remember me in a good light than remember me in hate,” Daniel shook his head. Seongwoo could only agree in the moment, but his own heart ached in the fact that Pulchram was such a planet that focused too much on purity and family line. His own feelings were almost similar to Daniel’s. He always had an interest in men, but not to the point where women were almost not an option in his dating pool. 

Daniel and him had fooled around a little when they were figuring each other out, figuring themselves out, but he hadn’t felt anything past an emotional connection to Daniel when it came to sex. The two of them remained friends and kept everything about themselves a secret to the outside world.

Without Daniel, Seongwoo would be practically alone in Mori. He would have nobody else, but Daniel would be free from the fear of persecution of the rest of the planet. That was going to be enough for Seongwoo to live on. Daniel was his only friend in reality, even if a lot of people pretended to act close to him. In Seongwoo’s eyes, he could only trust Daniel, and he knew it was the same the other way around. 

But Seongwoo was rooted in Pulchram, his own being filled with love for most things around him other than governmental issues they did have there. Daniel was different.

When he was younger, Daniel had a fascination with the stars. He would sit out in his backyard and would watch the stars twinkle. If he got a telescope out, he could observe each one carefully, giving them names for the evening. He wove tales about the planets that circled the suns that presented themselves to him as stars. Back then, he believed that for everything out there, he would never find his true purpose until he could discover every secret in those stars.

Now he just wanted to find a home without worry of prosecution. This time when he looks at the stars, instead of seeing just a fascination, he sees the true meaning of them. Escape. The stars have been an escape for mankind for centuries. Since the dawn of humanity back on Earth, the stars have been such a wonderful mystery. Once they were able to travel them, humans found them to be even more mysterious. How much more was out there? While most were fascinated, some were frightened and chose to stay on Earth.

Maybe that’s where Daniel would go. The origin of humans started there and most had heard of the freedom most enjoyed on the planet. There hadn’t been any conflicts on Earth since a good 95% of the population had left. 

Daniel would have a long way to go just to make it to Earth, but it was a start and it might as well be something he try for.

Seongwoo kept his secret even after Daniel left. He kept his secret through the mock funeral his parents gave their son and he kept his secret from his wife and kids and everybody he ever knew. Seongwoo knew he would never see Daniel again, so there wasn’t a point to telling anybody. Each day was an aching reminder of his only friend back then. Each day felt like a weight on his shoulders as he looked up to the skies and felt the pink glow hit his skin back.

 

When Daniel left, he ventured towards any planet outside of his galaxy. Earth was his end goal but he wanted to make sure he could get to place to place without any incident. When he arrived two galaxies over on the planet Fabula, he got a job at a restaurant helping cook with what experience he had gained in his own father’s restaurant. He worked with a man named Jaeyoon whose eyes sparkled when Daniel told him he was originally from Pulchram. Daniel knew the stigma his planet gave off. It was infamous for its beauty after all. Jaeyoon let Daniel stay with him and they became pretty good friends for the time being.

One of the workers there named Juho told Daniel of all the planets he got to visit when he was in Fabula’s own army as well. He gave a detailed map of how to get to all of these planets, giving Daniel a new goal to visit all of these places in his quest to find a home. He drew each path for Daniel in such detail that Daniel thought he was an artist. 

“Oh no,” Juho laughed, his deep voice registering softly in Daniel’s ears. “I just used to do this for the other pilots in the army.”

“You should try drawing more though,” Daniel suggested, taking a bite of his food in front of him. Juho and him were sitting in Jaeyoon’s kitchen after one of their long shifts one night. The Fabula sun had set hours ago and the three moons of the planet were all adjusted in the sky to give a soft glow across the sky. All of them were still pretty wired after their shift, unable to sleep just yet. Juho had been detailing the surrounding galaxies for Daniel for the past few nights, staying up with him until they were both tired. Juho didn’t have to go too far once he was sleepy enough since he lived next to Jaeyoon in a small cabin like building. 

“That’s what I’ve been telling him,” Jaeyoon grinned, “See I’m not the only one who thinks so!”

Juho laughed, “You two are ridiculous.”

Daniel smiled, his heart warm for the first time since high school. He felt at peace here for the time being, even if he didn’t feel at home. The two of them kept him company for the short days and long nights on Fabula. That’s why it felt bittersweet to leave Fabula.

Leaving meant actually having a plan and that’s one thing Daniel didn’t have. He knew he needed to refuel, but most places did require a Fabula ID and Fabula vehicle certification to even get ship fuel these days. Jaeyoon suggested that he temporarily sell him the vehicle and he could go get it registered and fuel it up but that would mean that they would have to show the Fabula government it’s papers and they would have to report the ship to the Pulchrams.

Daniel felt… defeated. He didn’t even think things like this through when he left, but he knew he had to get off of Fabula. People were starting to ask questions at the restaurant and Jaeyoon and Juho could only cover him for so long. 

Eventually, Juho remembered he had a favor he could cash in with a friend of his that would allow Daniel to refuel sometime during the night and take off before anything was suspected. They would have to leave after their shift and take off quickly.

Daniel didn’t want to leave his new found friends. They both found out why Daniel had left Pulchram and while Fabula was more tolerant of gay relationships, they still felt he wouldn’t be safe from some of the intolerant residence who lived nearby. 

“Daniel,” Jaeyoon waved a hand in front of his face with a spatula, shifting a plate towards the younger, “You’re letting the food burn.”

Daniel looked down and shifted the meat around before lifting it off the grill and setting it on the plate softly. Jaeyoon took it back and put the rest of the meal next to it, sliding it up on the passbar before ringing a bell to signify it was done. Juho came in to the kitchen a second later and grabbed it, his smile greeting Daniel momentarily before he was out the door with the food again. 

“Quit thinking,” Jaeyoon slid the next ticket over and Daniel shook his own thoughts out of his head, “Once the shift is over, you’ll be gone.”

“Still wish I didn’t have to leave,” Daniel groaned, starting up the next meal.

“Me too,” Jaeyoon frowned. The rest of the shift went on in silence, Daniel too stuck on his own thoughts to actually focus on conversation. Jaeyoon let him think, as long as the food got out just fine. If the two of them worked together this well, Daniel wondered what it would be like to work with him outside of a cramped restaurant, whether it be traveling together or just as friends, he figured Jaeyoon would be an amazing person to know. 

He wished so wholeheartedly that he didn’t have to leave, but this is what his life was until he could find either a place to take him in despite his refugee lifestyle or Earth.

When their shift was over and the restaurant was over, they collected their last check. Daniel handed over the entire thing to Jaeyoon, a way of paying for his kindness and hospitality. The other was shocked at the gesture and tried to give it back but Juho pointed out that the money would be practically useless outside of their galaxy.

Juho handed Daniel the finished map and pointed to a cluster of stars just outside of their galaxy. There was a practically abandoned ship that nobody had heard from in 500 years that supposedly held the last of the Star Fleet. He could live there for as long as he needed to since the legend stated they wouldn’t wake up for another 500 years. 

“Star Fleet?” Daniel asked, an eyebrow raised up in confusion.

“I guess you guys don’t hear these stories on Pulchram but about 500 years ago there was this giant war between the Star Fleet, an army based on protecting all humans, and the Galaxy Warriors, who were just for other kinds of species. Most of the fight was about the inequality in most galaxies but the war was going on for like a thousand years before that?” Juho looked over at Jaeyoon who was nodding his head in agreement, “But anyways, the two sides wouldn’t settle on a compromise so the Star Fleet decided to do an all out last mission and fight off most of their army, leaving about two thousand of their top officials and fighters to wait out the last days of the war on a ship.”

“Yeah we don’t really talk about wars and stuff on Pulchram,” Daniel was astounded by the new found piece of history. They were leaving Jaeyoon’s place with all of his stuff in hand as he listened to the story, “What happened to them?”

“Well basically, they froze only about 1,000 men and they didn’t get a chance to freeze the others before the Galaxy Warriors ended up destroying them. That’s why we have the Species Right Act of Earth Year 4002. They basically destroyed most of those who opposed equality. The Star Fleet was all about making sure it was humans with humans only. It was sickening to think people like that exist,” Juho shook his head.

Jaeyoon continued for him as they walked to retrieve Daniel’s ship,”Apparently, those who are on the ship are the most respected. Either they worked hard or they believed solely in just protecting their families from the Galaxy Warriors. They weren’t exactly the nicest people either. The Galaxy Warriors ended up destroying two thirds of a solar system once.”

“Neither side was really good,” Juho shook his head.

“So basically this place is just like… an abandoned ship with a bunch of assholes on it?” Daniel scoffed.

“Yeah, and people have been boarding it for years trying to find them and cut off their lives so they never revive,” Juho nodded, “It’s like some big thing now where if you want to try you can.”

Daniel pondered on that. Solitude would definitely greet him there.

Once they met up with Juho’s friend, Youngbin, he instructed them how to get the ship to the fueling station and out of there before anybody noticed. He was going to take Juho up to the guard stand to visit another friend of theres from the army and Jaeyoon was going to help Daniel fill up and take off before anybody could know what happened.

If they got caught, Jaeyoon, Juho, and Youngbin would all be in a whole heap of trouble, not to mention Daniel would be sent back to Pulchram and the implications of that were horrendous. 

Daniel pulled his ship into the fueling station, his heart racing as Jaeyoon filled up his tank and an extra few canisters that Seongwoo had built in to automatically refuel for him once the original tank had emptied. It allowed him to travel four times the original distance.

“Daniel be safe,” Jaeyoon crept up to the window as the fuel was filling up the tanks. “Visit if you can.”

“I will,” Daniel nodded, “Once I get everything figured out, I definitely will.”

 

The plan went off without a hitch. He was able to fuel up and leave, giving Jaeyoon a final wave goodbye. He could see the other’s warm smile as he got himself away and into an abandoned field to take off. It wouldn’t be long until somebody saw what he was doing and try to prevent him from take off, but he knew better. He took off in the dark silence and left Fabula behind him.

The first place he wanted to go was the ship. He wanted to see these Star Fleet assholes in their place.The map was pretty useful and Daniel felt his heart pang as he remembered Juho’s detailing and effort that went into it. He got to the ship with ease, spotting it floating between two galaxies in a soft haze that would’ve been cool half a century ago. Now it seemed to float in shrouded cloud that Daniel could see right through. 

“Fuckers,” Daniel muttered to himself as he made his way to the loading dock that had been left open by others who boarded it before him. He landed, albeit not perfectly, and waited for the loading dock to close automatically behind him. When it did, he was able to climb out, air filtering into the dock effortlessly. There were words scratched into the ships walls, mainly graffiti about the assholes who were supposedly on the ship. It also gave direction on how to breach the ship and get into the bow of the ship to the captain’s post. He followed the directions, roaming the ship mainly for about two or three hours when he noticed a door slightly opened.

When he opened the door, there was an empty cabin, dark and untouched, but it was perfect for Daniel’s new plan.

Plan Stay Aboard And Infiltrate Every Inch Of This Ship Until He Can Think Of A New Plan. or Plan SAAIEIOFTSUHCTOANP. He knew that was too long to say out loud, to himself he might add, so he ended up calling it Plan Stay Aboard. 

Once he was settled in, he was able to contact Jaeyoon and Juho back home to find out that nobody had figured anything out and Youngbin found a way to account for the now missing fuel. He told them of his plan and they agreed on it, saying that most people kind of forgot about the ship every now and then so he could probably stay there and visit other planets regularly now. If he could figure it out, then he could probably find a fuel supply on the huge ship. 

This in turn allowed Daniel to stay. He found a temporary home and a way to travel without anybody finding him, even if it did put him in solitude.

 

A year had passed before Daniel could even grasp it. He didn’t know that he could be so set on the ship but he had kind of given up on finding anybody when he couldn’t get into most doors without a key card. Most rooms were securely locked but some of the more essential ones, like a kitchen and bathroom, were wide open. The bow of the ship was broken into and the controls were operated by a similar key card that was needed to get into other doors as well. 

Jaeyoon and Juho made frequent trips to the ship to give Daniel food and water. He would let them explore with him, and he would frequently visit Fabula to just stretch his limbs and have a bit of fun. From there, he met most of the rest of their friends, including Juho’s now boyfriend Youngbin properly. Without the two of them, he wouldn’t be alive and he knew that. So he tried to travel to other planets to get cool artifacts and other knick knacks. With that, his year on the ship seemed to be the best one of his life, until somebody popped up.

 

He was lounging in the kitchen, thinking about making something to eat, when he heard the noise from the sauna kick in. He knew he was alone on the weekdays (Jaeyoon would visit on the weekends here and there, but most of the time he flew down to Fabula himself) and there was no reason for the sauna to start up at all. He left the kitchen, his mind racing a million miles an hour to why somebody would be on the ship. He rigged it with as much technical know-how he gained from Seongwoo to close up the loading dock unless they had his ship’s connection to the main dock board.

“Hello?” he called out as he entered the sauna room. On the floor in front of the entrance to the actual sauna was a black and blue uniform. Daniel’s blood ran cold despite the warm room and he felt his heart try to catch up to the moment. If he actually had met up with a Star Fleet cadet, was he ready to fight them? Would he?

He swallowed thickly, moving forward to knock on the door. As soon as he did, he heard somebody shift behind the door. This was the moment he was a little scared for. What kind of asshole would be behind that door?

 

To Daniel’s dismay, a beautiful one.

When the door finally opened, he looked down to the shorter man, his eyes glistening with a thousand stars. They were more beautiful than the ones he could see from Pulchram, and yet, he could still feel mesmerized by the depth in them. His skin was pale, probably a product from the man’s original planet, but there was still a tinge of color that was probably accounted from his human ancestors. His high cheekbones matched his confusing stare as he went to open his mouth. That action alone brought Daniel’s attention to the man’s lips in an attempt to watch his every movement. They were plump and pink and Daniel’s mouth watered.

But he couldn’t ogle for long. 

“Who the fuck are you?” the man asked and Daniel remembered suddenly who he was supposed to be. Part of the Star Fleet that wanted to fight for inequality in the entire universe. 

“I’m,” Daniel started, his mind racing on what to say. He wanted to know more about the man in front of him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t focus on anything about him when he was filled with some sort of rage he didn’t feel before. He wanted to wait for an explanation, as if the man in front of him could read his mind and tell him the legend was wrong. But he couldn’t. So Daniel could only react to his first thought, “Oh fuck this is too complicated.”

So he punched him. The man was out cold almost instantly. Daniel felt guilty as he fell back to the ground. He had to figure out what to do next, but he could only think about covering him up. He found the pile of clothes and moved to start to dress the man. He tried to avoid looking as much as possible and with a little perseverance he was able to dress him and take him to the cabin room. 

“Fucking hell,” Daniel set the unconscious beautiful man in front of him. “This wasn’t how this week was supposed to go.”

He looked around and noticed a card that was on the floor next to him. Daniel figured it had to have fallen off of the man when he was moving him. When he picked it up, there was a few symbols he couldn’t understand and then in big bold writing underneath a picture of the man were the words “Major Ha”. 

“Major Ha?” Daniel muttered aloud. He stuffed the card in his pocket and made his way back outside of the cabin.

 

“You what?” Juho’s eyes bulged out. Daniel had immediately video called the two of them from the bow’s calling system. Juho had tinkered with it on one of the weekends he tagged along to visit and had hooked it up to be able to call back and forth between the three of them. Jaeyoon looked just as angry from his side of the screen and Daniel hung his head in guilt.

“I didn’t know what else to do, so he’s kind of locked up in my cabin,” Daniel groaned.

“You didn’t know what to do, so you punched him?” Jaeyoon scoffed, “Great thinking there Daniel.”

“What am I supposed to do now?” Daniel cried out, his voice close to sounding like a temper tantrum. 

Juho groaned, his eyes closing in thought, “Keep him locked up. We’ll be up to help this weekend. Just don’t like… I don’t know… kill him or anything?”

Daniel cried out in disbelief, “I wouldn’t kill him!”

“I didn’t think you’d go around punching people either but look where we’re at Niel!” Juho hung up and Jaeyoon frowned.

“He’s just in disbelief. He’s not angry,” he told him.

“I know,” Daniel nodded, “I’ll see you guys this weekend.”

“What does he look like?” Jaeyoon asked suddenly, “Is he like… normal looking?”

Daniel held back the thousands of synonms for beautiful that he wanted to say, “Yeah. Pretty much. Paler.”  
Jaeyoon nodded, his eyes softening, “Can you stay safe for at least three days?”

Daniel smirked, “I’ll try.” He meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos and stuff lmao i also know my characterization might be a little off, especially for juho and jaeyoon but i kind of do that a lot sorry if that bothers you adlkfjas;lfdj anyways i hope you guys enjoy and leave me any questions of comments if you have any!! also!!! come bother me at twitter if you want im @spookyjisungs :)


	3. everything i know, isn't true

When Sungwoon woke up, he wasn’t surprised he was in a cabin. The last thing he remembered was a fist hitting his face and he was sure that there was no way in hell that somebody else was supposed to be on the ship.

A million possibilities filled his brain as he leaned up. His head throbbed and he looked down at his chest. He was wearing at least his pants and he looked around the cabin he was supposed to be in for the next year by himself. Whoever hurt him was keeping him in here as he looked at the shattered fingerprint scanner by the door. The only way in and out now was the key card that the stranger most definitely took. The lights in the cabin were dimmed so it was hard to see.

The door to the cabin creaked open and a light from the hallway filtered in. Sungwoon squinted as the sudden light made his head throb. 

“Are you okay?” a soft, deep voice matched the shadow that appeared against the doorway.

“Oh just fucking peachy,” Sungwoon scoffed as he shielded his eyes from the light, “Who the fuck are you?”

The other body stayed in the doorway, light blocking him perfectly as he towered over the bed Sungwoon was laying in. He hesitated answering and Sungwoon sighed. He went to stand up, his head still throbbing as his legs wobbled just slightly, “Woah.”

Sungwoon went to reassure the other he was fine when he noticed what the other was exclaiming about. Sungwoon had five long freeze burn marks on his chest from the freezing process and machine, “Yeah that happens.”

He reached back down and grabbed the blanket to wrap it around his chest and shield himself from the other looking any longer. “Where’s my shit? I need my shirt and my-”

“Gun? Yeah that’s staying with me. As for your shirt, it’s right here,” the other threw him a shirt laying on the ground by the entrance, “Don’t worry. I didn’t see anything when I was putting your pants on. I’m also keeping your pass key.”

Sungwoon seethed as the other talked. “Who the fuck are you?” He put on his shirt and tried to squint to look at the other. He was still shrouded in light and the features of his body were hidden in shadows. Sungwoon could clearly see that he had wide shoulders and a tall build but as far as his face or anything else, he was blinded. The Star Fleet major frowned as he relaxed from just seeing shadows.

“That doesn’t matter,” the other looked down and Sungwoon could see a sliver of tan golden skin.

“The fuck am I supposed to call you then?” Sungwoon scoffed. He sat back down on the bed once he was dressed and looked off to the side. If the other wasn’t going to tell him his name, was he going to kill him then?

“Call me…” the other hesitated and Sungwoon peaked up, “Daniel.”

“Now was that so hard?” Sungwoon’s voice was laced with sarcasm and he crossed his arms. “Do you seriously think you’re gonna take over the ship?”

“Considering you’re the only one here, I was thinking of just continuing to live here like I have for the past year,” Daniel nodded. He turned, his face finally cast in the light and Sungwoon drank up every inch of it. He was muscular in every aspect and his dark eyes were magnetized to the flickering bulb in the hallway. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and Sungwoon was captivated by the way he bit into his bottom lip in concentration.

Sungwoon shook his head as he tried to get rid of his thoughts. He had to think of how to subdue Daniel and get him to the imprisonment chambers without major incident.

“What’s your name?” Daniel asked suddenly, “All it says on your pass key and badge is Major Ha.”

“Just call me that,” Sungwoon watched his face in the light for a moment before standing. Daniel turned quickly and watched as Sungwoon flipped on the light switch in the cabin. Around them, the roomed looked pretty lived in and if Sungwoon had to bet, he would’ve on the fact that Daniel had been staying in here for the past year. The two of them stayed in silence as they evaluated the other’s face. If Sungwoon moved fast enough, he could get close for hand to hand combat. There was no telling how strong Daniel really was but if he was smart, he could still beat him. 

Sungwoon thought a beat too long and Daniel moved back into the hallway, “Stay here.”

“It’s my ship,” Sungwoon scoffed at Daniel’s incredulous command. The other rolled his eyes and closed the door to the cabin. He locked it, a red light glowing around the door. Sungwoon huffed out, his eyes scanning the different areas of the cabin to look for anything to tell him who the other was and where he came from. Daniel was pretty messy, but most of the stuff thrown about in the small living area already came with the ship.

Sungwoon let out a long breath and sat back down on the bed, racking his brain just to wonder what he would be doing next. This time around he would be staying a year regardless so he had all the time in the world to regain control again. There wasn’t much he could do at the moment but wait for Daniel to return. His main goal was to figure out as much as he could about Daniel in the meantime.

The cabin bed was soft as Sungwoon laid back down to rest his head. The last time he had slept in an actual bed felt like hundreds of years ago (technically it was, but for Sungwoon the last twenty four hours were hundreds of years). An actual sleep where he could move around and stretch out sounded like a reward. 

He pulled the blanket around him tighter and let the warmth cascade around him as the lights dimmed to black in the cabin. He remembered Jisung mentioning that the ship was designed to set to automatic settings that the user could program into it’s commands. So each room was perfectly designed to those who stayed in it. Daniel must’ve programmed it to himself and when he laid down and started to sleep, the lights turned off.

A soft voice filled the cabin, “ _ Bridge doors open.” _ Sungwoon ignored it as he felt the weight of a long rest take over it. He would deal with it later. His mind started to drift as he dozed off and thoughts of solidarity went with it as he told himself he shouldn’t be grateful that Daniel was there and he didn’t have to be alone.

 

When Daniel left Major Ha in the room, he didn’t expect to greet Juho and Jaeyoon in the main bridge so soon. He had left the cabin area and had just turned a corner when the alert for the bridge doors opening came over the ship. He turned around and started to make his way through the maze of the ship. He had memorized the layout of the large starship and knew each and every turn that he could get into. When he had found a map, he blacked out the pathways and rooms he couldn’t enter without a keycard. He looked down at the card as he pulled it out of his pocket, spinning it in between his fingers. The photo of the man gave no justice on how he looked in real life. He had brown hair in his photo, muted against his skin and a large frown that pulled his face down. It was his black hair now that made his features sharper and more refined now.

When he reached the bridge doors he closed the gates and waited for the room to fill with air. As soon as the coast was clear, the main bay doors opened and Juho and Jaeyoon stepped off their small ship to greet Daniel. They said their hellos-this time a bit quieter than usual-and made their way to the bow to discuss what to do.

Once they reached the bow, Daniel pulled out the keycard and set it down on the ship’s conference table that convened behind the main controls. This keycard would change the entire meaning of the ship and what Daniel would be doing there. 

“Where is he now?” Juho asked as he picked up the keycard and looked it over.

“My cabin. I didn’t know where else to take him,” Daniel sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs. He leaned back, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. He felt expasarated and exhausted. The past twenty four hours had changed everything he knew and felt about the previous owners of the giant ship. All he wanted to do was sleep and he couldn’t even do that now since somebody else was using his bed.

“Can I see?” Jaeyoon asked Juho and he passed over the keycard. Jaeyoon took a look at it and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he read over the unreadable symbols. “This is old Dartian.”

“What’s Dartian?” Daniel asked. 

“They don’t teach you anything on Pulchram,” Jaeyoon sighed as he leaned forward to show Daniel the symbols, “It was the language of the planet Dartianese. They were  _ apparently _ one of the major forces against the Star Fleet. A lot of their army were wiped out by the Star Fleet in the beginning of the war and they had to rally a lot of their citizens to fight back. It became one of the largest armies in the war but as soon as the Star Fleet pulled back they were the ones who got to the other thousand officials they were going to freeze. It was bloody and awful but both sides were wiped out. After that Dartianese pretty much became an empty planet. It was pretty small to begin with and with most of its citizens dying in the war, they only had small children and their mothers left.”

“After that it became a refuge for any mother to flee to if they were in trouble. Like a giant shelter so to speak,” Juho continued. “My mom and I lived there for a couple of years. But their language is different now. They use a completely different alphabet than that.”

“Why would a Star Fleet keycard have Dartian on it then?” Daniel asked, “I thought they were against Dartianese.”

“That’s a good question,” Jaeyoon mulled.

“Do you think-” Daniel started, leaning against the table to stand up and look at Juho and Jaeyoon both, “Do you think history is wrong? Maybe the war was recorded wrong in history or something.”

Jaeyoon looked from Daniel to the keycard, “Maybe there’s a possibility. No personal belongings were ever recovered for historians to look at that would support any other history until this. There has to be a reason for Dartian to be on his keycard.”

“Can you read what it says?” Daniel asked.

“I only know what the symbols are from. I can’t read any of it unfortunately,” Jaeyoon shook his head and Daniel felt defeat flood his body.

“I have an idea,” Juho took the keycard from Jaeyoon and squinted at it. He hummed for a second before heading to the main control screens. He fiddled with the controls and brought up the video calling screen. When the other person answered, Daniel was greeted with Youngbin’s smiling face.

“What are you doing? I thought you said you’d be busy all weekend,” he greeted, “Hey Daniel! It’s nice seeing you!”

Daniel waved at him as Juho brought the keycard closer to where the video camera was. “Can you read this?”

Youngbin could sense the urgency in his boyfriend’s voice and squinted as he tried to read the small symbols. His face paled and he swallowed thickly, “Where did you get that?”

“Do you know what it says?” Juho interrogated. 

“Juho, what did you guys get yourself into? Who does that belong to?” Youngbin ignored his question.

“What does it say?” Juho’s voice rose again and Youngbin let out a long sigh, “I’ll tell you everything when I get back just please tell me what it says.”

Youngbin looked around him and then back down at his own camera, “ _ Altha guay darten plu naor eunday Dartian gon shi.” _

“What?” Daniel shook his head.

“To protect the innocent is the Dartian way,” Juho translated, “Was this guy Dartianese?”

“Who does that belong to Juho?” Youngbin asked again, his voice quietening as other people sat around him in the cafeteria he was at.

“Somebody on the ship that Daniel found. He was… alive. Daniel’s got him in his cabin locked up now but pulled this off of him. Why is there Dartian on his keycard? I thought Star Fleet was  _ against  _ the Dartians?” Juho explained in a rushed tone. 

“It wasn’t believed that most who lived on Dartianese were human until about a hundred years ago. It could be true,” Jaeyoon ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it a bit. Daniel noted he did that a lot when he was stressed. There was a certain note of secrecy in the air as he tried to figure out why the three were so weirded out that maybe history was wrong.

“What’s going on here?” he asked. Jaeyoon looked from the screen to Daniel, his eyes wary. “I can tell somethings up.”

“Daniel, Dartianese people died out years ago after their kind were mainly just women and young children. Now there’s a chance you could have a sliver of their genetics in you but an actual purebred Dartian is long gone,” Jaeyoon explained slowly, “Which means he’s the last surviving person from his planet right now.”

“Which also means that because history is wrong about that war, the entirety of a planet and inhabitants are long gone for a reason we don’t know about,” Youngbin spoke from the screen. “I have to go my commander is coming. I’ll see you when you get back Juho. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Juho waved as the connection ended. He turned back to Daniel and Jaeyoon, “We need to talk to this guy.”

“Come with me,” Daniel nodded, leading them to the cabin area.

  
  


Sungwoon could feel his eyes adjusting to the light before he realized he was even awake. His throat felt rough as he swallowed and his skin seemed tight as he moved underneath the blanket. He could hear soft voices but he couldn’t make out what they were saying from where he was. When he finally opened his eyes all the way, there were three men standing on the other side of the cabin. One of them was Daniel from earlier and he was still effortlessly beautiful against the soft cabin lighting. The other two looked a bit different. They were a bit tanner and more average looking and while Sungwoon was still interested in who they were, his eyes were still drawn to Daniel. When he looked back at the tall man, he was staring directly at him, worry and sadness etched into his eyes.

“You’re awake,” his voice grew louder in the small cabin. The other two looked over at him, their eyes filling with pity (a look Sungwoon knew too well).

“Unfortunately,” he breathed out, “Who are you?”

“I’m Jaeyoon,” the shorter looking one with thin blonde hair spoke up. His features were all around fair and his stature put off a nice and sweet vibe that Sungwoon found solace in. “This is Juho.”

When Sungwoon turned to the other one, he could see the dark red hair first. He stood out against the lighting, his strong jawline and tall posture gave him an intense feeling that Sungwoon couldn’t trust right away. He looked away from Sungwoon and looked over at Daniel, “Tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Sungwoon asked. He followed Juho’s line of sight and caught Daniel’s wary eyes. 

“Your keycard…,” Daniel sighed, “It has Dartian on it.”

“Has what?” Sungwoon leaned up into a sitting position in the bed. 

“Dartian?” Daniel repeated the word as he looked over at the other two. They nodded and he continued, “Is that where you’re from?”

Sungwoon let out a sigh and pursed his lips, “I’m from Dark X, a planet on the outskirts of Phitan galaxy. Not Dartian.”

Juho’s eyes glanced upwards as he tried to think for a moment. When he looked back down at Sungwoon, he was already talking, “Dark planet with almost no light. Two moons that rise at different times, one is mainly for light.”

“Yeah,” Sungwoon nodded, “Like I said, Dark X.”

“We know it as Dartianese now. Must have been translated wrong somewhere along the line,” Juho frowned, “Regardless, the language on your keycard above your identification, it’s from your home planet right?”

“Yeah it’s the old language that we still had to learn,” Sungwoon nodded, “ _ Altha guay darten plu naor eunday Dartian gon shi.  _ It means-”

“To protect the innocent is the Dartian way,” Jaeyoon interrupted.

“No,” Sungwoon shook his head, “It means ‘To protect ourselves, the innocent, is the Dartian way.’ Dartian wasn’t how we referred to ourselves as a whole. It was the old nickname of the  _ Prachlix _ , or basically the worshippers of the sun.”

“But your planet barely saw the sun,” Juho crossed his arms and leaned against the door of the cabin.

“And some of the older generations believed the sun was our god trying to bless us for our shortcomings. They believed our entire planet was innocent in any wrongdoings. Anything we did was because we had to fight for our survival against the night,” Sungwoon explained, “In my generation and in my parent’s generation, that belief had pretty much died out. There wasn’t much moral backing behind some of what the  _ Prachlix  _ did.”

“So why do you have that language on your keycard?” Daniel asked, a million questions holding back on his tongue.

“When we could sign up for the Star Fleet, they let us choose an important quote to put on our key cards to keep us grounded per say and I felt that that was the best one to represent my own beliefs. Protect my planet who was innocent against those determined to hurt them,” Sungwoon explained. “Do you guys know nothing about other planets or the Star Fleet?”

“Major Ha,” Jaeyoon started, “There is no more Star Fleet. And nobody has heard Dartianese be called Dark X. In the past five hundred years, there has been no word from any man from that planet. It pretty much was only used as a refugee for women and children after your war. It’s pretty much void from what you know. In fact, there are no more Dartians or whatever you called your inhabitants.”

“What?” Sungwoon swallowed, his skin turning cold. He knew everybody he knew would be dead, but he didn’t expect that there wouldn’t even be a planet to return to.

“You’re the last Dartian,” Juho let out a long sigh. Sungwoon went quiet and turned to look to the wall for a moment as he processed the information.

“I need some water,” he finally spoke. “Please.”

“I’ll go get some,” Jaeyoon nodded and grabbed the keycard from Daniel. Juho followed him and left Daniel and Sungwoon alone in the small cabin.

“Can I please I have your name?” Daniel asked, his voice small. 

“Sungwoon,” he let it out followed by a small intake of breath, “It’s from my family line. It means clouds formed from water.”

“It’s pretty,” Daniel nodded, “Better than Daniel.”

“You’re right,” Sungwoon nodded, a smile tugging on his lips. Daniel’s eyes grew wide before he started laughing, a soft sound in the small cabin yet again. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Daniel nodded once he settled down.

“What… what happened with the ship?” Sungwoon bit his lip, “Like how did you get on?”

“Apparently people have been trying to board the ship for years. Once they got on, they’ve been roaming it and trying to find the lost remaining Star Fleet survivors. It was supposed to be urban legend that you guys were even still alive but-” Daniel started.

“With me, it seems more than a legend, huh?” Sungwoon shrugged, “But how do you guys have history so wrong?” 

“I’m not from this galaxy, so my history is more rooted in where I’m from. My planet is pretty much self involved so I only know my planet’s extensive history,” Daniel shrugged, “I’m not really one for history anyways. Those two are huge history buffs.”

“Oh,” Sungwoon nodded, “I mean, coming from somebody who lived it, they’re really wrong.”

“Yeah,” Daniel agreed, “We’ve caught on that our version of history is different from the truth.”

“How destroyed is the ship?” Sungwoon asked, “I checked a hundred years ago and it was fine.”

“Not bad. I might’ve done more damage in the last year than anybody else has because i’ve been trying to get in and out of places. Sorry about that,” Daniel laughed nervously. 

“I get it,” Sungwoon nodded. “Can you let me out? You can keep the gun, I promise. I just want to see the ship.”

Daniel hesitated, “Let me talk to the other two I’m with. We just want to be safe. Here is the only place I can be safe technically, so…”

“Safe?” Sungwoon asked.

“Long story,” Daniel swallowed. He leaned up from his spot by the wall and turned towards the door. “I’m gonna go see why it’s taking them so long.”

And with that, he left Sungwoon alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im so sorry it's been like half a year since i've updated but i've been super super busy and unmotivated but now i should have more time to write and be a bit more productive so i'm keeping this going for once (lmao take a shot every time i let a fic die, you'll end up with alcohol poisoning but not with this one!!) anyways i hope you guys enjoy and if you have any questions let me know!!
> 
> also here is [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jisungbabe) if you want to talk to me there

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i can’t promise updates for this will be consistent but i’m actually trying with this one and nielwoon is everything to me so yeahhhh also i’m trying to make the next few chapters longer and more detail oriented so hopefully it’ll get better for you


End file.
